The Protein Biochemistry Program works to understand the molecular mechanisms that lead to normal and pathological mineralization of extracellular matrices, particularly bones and teeth. Our working hypothesis is that the addition/modification of specific noncollagenous proteins and in the case of bone and dentin, specific changes in the collagen matrix lead to an orderly mineralization of these important tissues. Furthermore, inappropriate expression or accumulation of some of these proteins may lead to pathologies that affect significant numbers of patients. Our objectives are to directly perform structure/function studies on several of the more likely candidate gene products and to make reagents such as antisera, cDNA probes and purified proteins available to colleagues around the world.